Dora the Explore Her
by the-hippie-whittlers
Summary: Another classical, joyous story by Vanessa. The enchanting story of Dora and her love slave boots. The marvelous f-fest of the season... but no seriously... it's raped in da caboodle... LITERALLY! Terribly written... VERY terribly written.


WARNING: To anyone who's about to read this. IT'S WRONG. no getting around 's worse than a necrophiliac lemon, 'cause at least in that everyone an adult. And for those of you who read the spongebob thing or any other of my stories. THIS IS JUST WRONG.

Dora was taking a shower when she noticed Boots with a pair of binoculars hanging in a tree and watching her. "What are you doing?" She asked, knowing perfectly well boots was checking her out from a distance. "Like you don't know." He said, I sly smile coming over his face as he jumped through the window to help her bathe herself. "Let me rub you down." He said, "I'm furry enough so you can use me as a towel." Dora giggled with excitement as boots slid himself around her waste and stuck his tail inside of her. "SI!!!" Yelled Dora with ecstasy."Where do you wanna go today?" Asked Dora, putting on her pink S & M gear. "How bout back to my place, and into my bed?" Asked boots. Strapping on his red leather boots which he was known so well for. "Okay!" Said Dora. "But we'll have to watch out for cops with children and the ASPCA. They don't approve of our love! If you see the ASPCA you have to say 'Stop ASPCA, STOP!' Okay?" She said, slipping her tongue into boots's mouth. Then they had hot passionate love down by the fire. Doing EVERY sex move known to man and monkey. Including the Double French Hippo Bolt Lightning Move. They wriggled like maggots stuck inside maggot baby. Which everyone knows is fucking HARDCORE! "Where do we go first?" Asked Dora. Taking out her dildo shaped map. "How bout up your butt and around the corner?" Suggested the map. "Haha." Cried Dora, "I'm hopped up on LSD! So I think dildo shaped maps talk! Yay!" "Well, you need to pick up some condoms for yourselves, and maybe get some new S & M gear, so you should go to the sex shop and then CVS. Dora looked puzzled "Wouldn't the sex shop HAVE condoms?" Asked Dora, looking confused. The map shook his head, "They got banned for being preused!""Come back inside me!" Yelled the backpack, rubbing itself against Dora's back. "Coming, baby!" Yelled the map, slipping back in the backpack "YES!" yelled the backpack, moaning with pleasure. Dora walked along singing as boots showed off his flexibility by doing flips and stuff. Finally, Dora came to a stop, Boots bounced up on her back and moaned."Do you see the Sex Shop?" asked Dora, totally oblivious to the fact it was right behind her."There!" Yelled random kids. Dora and boots thanked them and quickly ran into the sex shop, admiring the fine "merchandise it held within. "Oh no!" Said Dora, looking in her pocket. I only have 20 bucks, and it's too early for me to suck anyones cock for money... and cocaine. Anyway! Will just have to be careful about what we buy! So should I buy this red outfit," She asked, holding up red leather one piece. "Or this blue one?" She asked, holding up a baby. "They both cost ten dollars? What's that kids? Ten plus ten is twenty!? yay! I can buy both!" Dora and Boots left the store, hungrily eyeing one anothers bodies. As they walkeed along they noticed a rustling in the trees, suddenly Swiper the rapist popped out."OH NO!" yelled Dora. "We have to stop him or my vajayjay will be nothing more thana gaping hole of a prostitute! That's why I only give head on the job! You have to help me! Say Swiper, no raping! Swiper, no raping!" The fox stopped, knowing perfectly well that if he came any closer she would bring out the pepper spray. "Oh man!" He said, snapping his fingers in anger. "I haven't been laid in five months!" Then he ran away."Oh good!" Said Dora, realizing they had reached CVS. Boots smiled and looked at Dora as he said "I will soon be inside you.", rubbing his nipples gently. They entered the store,a woman chewing bubble gum looked up when they asked her to give them some condoms."What kind?" she asked, looking at the brands. "That one!" Said Dora, pointing to a box of M n Ms. The woman looked at her strangely before handing over the box of candy. "Let's hurry!" said Dora, "The sooner we're home the sooner your in me!" "Let's go!" Yelled Dora, runnin towards boots apartment. She stopped abruptly. "Oh no! It's the ASPCA." But she told them to leave her alone... so they did. When they got to boots apartment the fucked once more. They greedily touched each others nonos and yelled in spanish at the top of their lungs until reaching an orgasm (S), HARDCORE. Hard as a 4 year old and a monkey can, which it turns out is pretty damn hard. Afterwards boots asked Dora what her favorite part was, so she shot him in the face and fucked his corpse... OMG! NECROPHILIA!


End file.
